Various devices permit linking one communication device to another to permit communications between the devices. In some communication systems, an endpoint device in a communication system can be an end user device that allows a user to communicate with other endpoint devices via one or more intermediate communication devices and a communication network or the like. For example, a wearable end user device can be linked to an intermediate communication device (e.g., a cellphone, smartphone, gaming device, tablet, laptop or other computer) that in turn is connected to a communication network that permits a user of the end user device to communicate verbally or otherwise with other devices connected to the network. When both the end user device and its associated intermediate communication device are portable devices, external markings on the devices (e.g., serial numbers, media access control (MAC) addresses, etc.) may be printed in small type or be difficult to locate. Moreover, linking an end user device with an intermediate communication device in a crowded area (i.e., an area with many linking and/or linkable communication devices) may be difficult because a list of available device identifiers presented to a user on an intermediate communication device might include numerous potential connections and thus be difficult to manage.
As a result, it would be advantageous to facilitate linking an end user device to another communication device in a manner that is simple and reliable for users and that assists the user in connecting to the correct end user device.
Overview
Implementations of linking a wearable group communication device to another communication device utilize optical symbol sequence communication linking that can use lights, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and/or other optical symbol sequence-generating and/or displaying devices that provide users with visually perceptible symbols on both an end user device and the display system of an associated intermediate communication device. A communication application on the intermediate communication device can be configured to collect optical symbol reference data (representing an optical symbol sequence) derived from identifying data transmitted from an associated end user device (e.g., an end user device to which a user wishes to link the intermediate communication device). In some implementations the end user device displays the optical symbol sequence so that a user can match the displayed sequence by entering the same optical symbol sequence using a user interface on the intermediate communication device (e.g., as optical symbol input data). The communication application can compare the optical symbol reference data and the optical symbol input data and, if they match, can then enable and initiate a communication connection between the end user device and the intermediate communication device. In some implementations, the end user and intermediate communication devices can utilize Bluetooth low energy (one or more versions of which may be referred to as “Bluetooth LE,” “BLE,” and/or “Bluetooth Smart”) to exchange information during pre-connection data exchange between devices in at least a portion of the linking process.
In other implementations the intermediate communication device has a display system that pre-populates a user interface graphical depiction of an optical symbol sequence corresponding to the identifying data (i.e., optical symbol reference data) from the nearest end user device. The user can confirm that the pre-populated optical symbol sequence on the intermediate communication device display system matches the optical symbol sequence displayed on the end user device to enable the intermediate communication device to initiate a communication connection with the end user device. In still other implementations the intermediate communication device includes an optical data acquisition device that can generate optical symbol sequence image data captured from the end user device's displayed optical symbol sequence. Optical symbol input data can be derived from this image data and compared to the optical symbol reference data received from the end user device to determine the correct end user device.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify or emphasize key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.